Addicted
by Todd666
Summary: One-Shot Sweeney Todd is Mrs. Lovett's addiction. Although he's mean to her and is only using her, Mrs. Lovett allows him to. He's her fix, whether she likes it or not.


_**This fanfic popped into my head as I was listening to the song "Addicted" by Kelly Clarkson on my Zune the other day. This is something new for me, so I hope you all enjoy it!**_

* * *

_It's like you're a drug_

Mrs. Lovett headed up to Sweeney Todd's barber shop with his dinner. She opened up the door to see him staring out the window. He turned immediately when she placed his food down. They both at each other with lust in their eyes. In two long strides, Sweeney has Mrs. Lovett pinned up against the wall. He begins to kiss her violently all over, bruising her arms as he keeps her in place. She hungrily kisses back, longing for him, addicted to his taste. Sweeney growls lowly as he pulls her away from the wall. He carries her over to his barber's chair and roughly throws her into it. He never takes his eyes off of her as he pulls out his razor. He makes a quick job of her dress before ripping it from her body completely. The corset would be harder to cut, so Sweeney pulls her to her feet and begins to claw at the laces that are holding her inside. As Sweeney does this, Mrs. Lovett begins to unbuckle his belt impatiently, longing for what's inside.

_It's like you're a demon I can't face down_

Sweeney flings Mrs. Lovett's corset to the ground just as she flings his belt off of him. He quickly picks her up and puts her back in his chair, getting to work on her black-laced boots. She watches impatiently, silently cursing at him to hurry up and get inside of her. As if sensing her irritation, Sweeney rips her boots off and start to pull at her undergarments. When those are out of the way, he straddles her and begins to kiss her violently, snaking his free hand down between her legs to tease her as his other hand unbuttons his trousers. Mrs. Lovett moans as Sweeney plunges two fingers into her slick opening. He uses his thumb to massage and tease her clit. He gives her a grin in between kisses, delighted to see her quiver by his touch. She gives him an impatient and longing look, wanting _him_ inside of her. Reading her look, Sweeney pulls his fingers out of her and stands up. He hastily forces his trousers down with his boxers soon to follow.

_It's like I'm stuck_

Mrs. Lovett lets out a gasp as Sweeney lunges on top of her. He violently begins to ram himself inside, not caring if he's hurting her or not. Mrs. Lovett grips the arms of the chair as Sweeney assaults her. It may hurt, but it's her fix. She begins to kiss him desperately, gently sucking on his neck. This only seems to arouse the barber even more, causing him to go at it much faster and harder. A mix of torment and pleasure shoots through Mrs. Lovett's body, causing her to rock at the same pace as Sweeney. He violently bites her shoulder, causing her to whimper slightly in pain. There's nothing gentle about Sweeney Todd and there's nothing harsh about Mrs. Lovett: lust versus love. It's always been that war every time Sweeney Todd and Mrs. Lovett have their moments of passion. Lust wins every time. Sweeney finally reaches his climax just as Mrs. Lovett does. Both of their bodies shudder as one, eventually causing both of them to be limp. Sweeney, after a moment, gets off of Mrs. Lovett and immediately goes to retrieve his lost articles.

"Get dressed and leave," He says quietly with his back to her. Mrs. Lovett complies. She silently gathers her cloths and quickly dresses herself. She casts Sweeney one last glance before leaving him be.

_It's like I'm running from you all of the time_

Mrs. Lovett silently butchers another body, thinking about the barber living above her small shop. She wanted him, she _always_wanted him. Not just inside of her, but also his love. One she would get, the other she'd never get. It was a constant bout going on within her. She knew her relationship with the barber was unhealthy, but she pursued it anyway. It was better than nothing. It was better for to feel something than nothing at all. Mrs. Lovett looked up from her work when she heard the bake house door open. Sweeney stood at the entrance, watching her intently. Mrs. Lovett knew why he was here to visit her. She could tell by the lust in his eyes.

_And I know I let you have all the power_

Before she knew it, both she and Sweeney Todd were tearing each others' clothes off. His kisses were harsh and cruel. Hers were passionate and full of love. Mrs. Lovett shoved whatever she was chopping up onto the floor to allow Sweeney to place her on the butchering table. He began to fuck her hard, causing her to whither beneath him. She could see him grinning and it made her furious, both at him and herself.

_It's like the only company I seek_

Sweeney already released himself in her, quicker than last time. He immediately gets off of her and clothes himself. Without a word, he leaves her alone. Mrs. Lovett gets up with a sigh, looking herself over. Growling in frustration, she gathers her clothes and quietly heads out of the bake house. She looks around the parlor from around the corner to be sure that Toby was nowhere in sight. When there was no sight of the boy, she heads up to the second floor of her apartment. She starts to fill up the tub, making sure that the water is as hot as she could tolerate it.

_Is misery all around_

She gets in the tub, barely reacting to how hot the water is. She is most displeased to find out that her little muff with Sweeney was not enough to satisfy her needs. Of course, Sweeney came awfully fast that time around. She curses quietly as she plunges one of her hands under the water to satisfy her needs. She feels disgusted with herself. She always allows him to have his way with her, only to throw her aside as trash when he was satisfied. Groaning slightly, she finally pulls her hand out of the water. She then gets up and drains the tub. After drying off, she heads to bed only to lie awake, still feeling unsatisfied.

_It's like you're a leach_

Mrs. Lovett could feel Toby's accusing and curious eyes on her when she served him breakfast the following day. She will always love him, but the boy is far too curious for his own good. After serving him his breakfast, she wordlessly heads up to bring Sweeney his food. He says nothing to her as she enters the room. After she places the tray down, she turns to leave when Sweeney grabs her arm from behind. She turns to see him looking at her with that all-too-familiar look in his eyes.

"Mr. Todd, we 'ave our shops t' open," She says to him. He glares at her, dragging her to his chair.

"Our shops aren't going anywhere, woman," He snarls before he begins to undress her. She could protest, but she gives up, giving into the need for him to be inside of her.

_Sucking the life from me_

The dinner rush had just ended. Mrs. Lovett and Toby are cleaning up after their messy customers. Feeling her need growing stronger by the minute, Mrs. Lovett sends Toby off to get some toffees for the two of them. When Toby was out of sight, Mrs. Lovett makes a beeline for Sweeney's shop. He looks shocked when he sees her dramatically open his door.

"I need you…_now_," She growls. Sweeney smiles slightly, making his way to her.

"It's not like you to make demands, my pet," He mutters darkly. She gives him a look.

"It's my turn to be demandin', _love_." She pushes him backwards, causing him to fall flat on his back. This seems to partly infuriate him and arouse him at the same time. He growls as he stands, roughly taking her by the wrists.

_It's like I can't breathe_

"Don't mess with me, my sweet," Sweeney whispers harshly as he pushes her into his chair. Of course, they can never do it in a comfortable place. It always has to be done in either his chair or on the butchering table down in the bake house. Not before long, they are at each other once again: both to satisfy their needs, but with different reasons.

_Without you inside of me_

Toby comes back to the shop to see that Mrs. Lovett is still cleaning. He notices how disheveled she looks. He knows better and doesn't bother to ask her what's going on. Mrs. Lovett is glad he doesn't pester her about what's wrong. She knows that she's going to snap at the poor lad one of these days. So, the two of them silently finish cleaning and go inside to enjoy the toffees that Toby got for the two of them.

_And I know I let you have all the power_

It did not surprise Mrs. Lovett when Sweeney visited her down in the bake house. He wears a small smile on his face when he enters, although it means nothing in reality. She knows the reason why Sweeney fucks her day after day; she's his outlet. He's never gentle when he fucks her. He's always violent and angry. This time, though, he gently undresses her, catching her by surprise. He kisses her neck tenderly, as if she's a delicate flower. She sighs softly, kissing his neck. Perhaps he finally sees her love for him. Perhaps he finally has gotten ridden his stupid vengeance.

"Lucy," He whispers in her ear, causing her dreams to crumble like bread crumbs. It's then that he truly looks at her and snaps back to reality. He growls as he forces his pants down. The tender Sweeney Todd is gone.

_And I realize I'm never gonna quit you over time_

Mrs. Lovett cries relentlessly into her pillow, feeling like trash. Just when she thought he had finally seen her, it was only a mere trick. All he saw was his glorious, angelic Lucy. What really sickened Mrs. Lovett was her constant need for him. Even though he constantly hurts her, she still needs him inside of her. The thought alone made Mrs. Lovett get up and run into the bathroom.

_It's like I can't breathe_

_It's like I can't see anything_

_Nothing but you_

_I'm addicted to you_

_It's like I can't think _

_without you interrupting me_

_In my thoughts_

_In my dreams_

_You've taken over me_

When she finally emerged from the bathroom, she slowly walked over to the bed. She felt like shit and she could guess that she looked like shit, too. What was to become of her? She knew that Sweeney Todd would never love her. She also knew that he would someday be the death of her. That last thought lingered in her mind as she fell into an unsettling sleep.

_It's like it's not me…it's like it's not me_

_

* * *

**I know I don't feature the entire song, but the fic would've been very repetitive if I used the entire song. Anyway, please leave a review to let me know if that sucked or not. This isn't suppose to be a happy story.**_


End file.
